Hiden Danger
by pesi
Summary: the CSI's are called out to a triple and a double on Halloween but all is not as it seem's..... GregSara
1. Chapter 1

Ok CSI not mine 

**This is only going to be about three chapters not one of my ever-growing fics**

**As it is only short I hope you stick with it as it does get better!**

"This is all your fault," snapped Sara banging her broom on the floor.

"You agreed. Anyway what you going to do turn me into a toad?" asked Greg laughing.

"That would be a step up vamp boy," retorted Sara waving her broom at him.

"WHAT THE HELL?" asked Catherine coming to a stand still outside the locker room door and starring the two CSI's.

Greg and Sara were stood in there dressed up. Sara held a wooden broom and had a large black witches hat on while Greg had a pair of fangs and a black cape.

"We lost a bet," said Sara pouting.

"You're telling me," laughed Catherine as Greg hissed at her "how long do you have to keep it on?" she asked while sneakily reaching for her camera.

"Until Grissom tells us to take it off" replied Greg as a bright flash lit up the room.

"YOUR DEAD" shouted Sara taking of after Cath and her camera. Greg took chase as well as various people around the lab laughed and shouted comments after them until they arrived in the break room much to the amusement of Warrick and Nick.

"I take it you to were part of this," said Catherine catching her breath and waving her camera around so Sara was unable to get it.

"Children I realise it is Halloween but I think were a bit old to be dressing up" came Grissom's voice form the doorway. Sara whipped her hat off and threw the broom purposefully at Warrick who caught it.

"I liked that cape," commented Greg taking it off and sitting down while Grissom just stood one eyebrow raised.

"Right we've got a triple homicide at a party and a double further down the street."

"One hell of a party" commented Catherine.

"When the guests turned up dressed as the dead I don't think they expected to be leaving as the dead," replied Grissom. "Greg, Sara you take the double, there's nothing to say there linked but at this time but I'm not ruling it out" he handed Sara the sheet.

"I'm driving," announced Greg leaping up.

"No your not" shouted Sara running after him.

"Oh Grissom I'm driving" said Catherine getting up.

"Well I'm not chasing after you," replied Grissom.

"Wow now this is a party" announced Greg as they got out the car. There were at least fifty people stood in the street all in different outfits.

"Yer but look where it ended" commented Sara walking into the abandoned cloakroom of the club.

"The whole place was tickets on the door so we got no list and CTV isn't going to show much unless you want six vampires and Frankenstein" said Brass flicking through his notes.

"That's all I got. Scenes clear, got to go deal with the triple now" he sighed leaving Sara and Greg with the two bodies.

One male and one female both slumped on the floor as if they had slipped of the bench.

"Multiple stab wounds" said Sara looking at the blood.

"Hey Sara. If they were stabbed here there should be splatter not pools" asked Greg pointing to the several pools of blood on the floor.

"It's wet," announced Sara after reaching down and wiping her finger through a shinny patch on the floor.

"Killer cleaned up. Then why leave the bodies?"

"Wanted them to be found," said Sara following the trail of water until they reached a door. Greg followed behind and moved out the way as Sara reached for her gun and cracked the door open.

"Basement" she said quietly heading down the stairs.

"Copper" said Sara referring to the smell

Greg followed closely behind swinging his torch and eventually finding a light switch. Blood splatter lined the walls and floor.

"This is where they were killed," sighed Greg going back and fetching his and Sara's kit's

"So how'd the killer get two dead bleeding bodies through a crowded hallway and into the clock room?" asked Greg. Sara stood in silence for a minute thinking.

"It's Halloween right"

Greg nodded.

"Fake blood everywhere, how you gonna tell what's fake and what's real"

"So the killer just dragged them? Wait if he did and got two bodies by everyone he could have got the knife in the same way" finished Greg.

"What we got?" asked Grissom as Brass arrived further down the street at another club.

"Three victims all stabbed. Two women no ID and a Mr Michael Pains 28" he said closing his notebook.

"Who found them?" asked Warrick following everyone through the club.

"Well this lady was stabbed in plain view. Plenty of people saw her fall," he said pointing the dead brunette on the floor and the edge of the club.

"So the killer stabbed her in plain view" said Catherine bending down and picking fibre's from the horns the woman was wearing.

"How did no one see?" asked Nick looking at Brass.

"Place is full people screaming shouting would you notice?" asked Brass.

"No" relied Grissom "especially if they were wearing fake blood to start of with" he said holding up an indicator with non-human on it.

"Where's the others?" asked Catherine getting up and following Brass out the back where a man and woman lay on the floor.

"Their invited outback, smoke a bit" said Nick bagging a cigarette butt "killer sneaks up stabs them no one notices them shouting, music's too loud"

"Hey I think I got our weapon," announced Warrick carefully picking up a knife.

"Can I look at that"? Asked Grissom taking the knife from him and running his finger along it.

"Hey" shouted Catherine wondering what he was doing.

"Blunt, this didn't kill anyone," he announced swabbing it. "It does however have real blood on it. Our killer like's to play games," he said bagging the knife.

"So are we thinking there a link to this and the double?" asked Nick

"Both stabbed," suggested Brass. "And a fake arrow was found near them" he finished "I'll tell a officer to let Sara and Greg know" he added getting on his radio.

"So if our killer likes games what the ultimate game?" asked Nick "planting evidence, killing in plain view"

"They get a rush from it, the more people around the better" said Catherine.

"Hey we got a ID," announced Nick picking up a bag "Susan limes 24 a lawyer"

"The male vic was a clerk at a courthouse," said Brass

"So he like's to kill people in power" commented Grissom "and let others know about it"

"So the ultimate get of would be staying and watching. Warrick crowd"

"I'm on it," announced Warrick picking up his camera.

"You know he might still have the murder weapon on him. I mean a bloody knife in that crowd who's going to notice," added Nick.

"Hang on" Brass moved away and began talking on his radio.

"Officers have arrested a man who started kicking of in the crowd he's got a bloody knife" shouted Brass.

**TBC…PLEASE REVIEW : )**


	2. Out in the open

**Thank you to icklebitodd, kegel and charmed1818 for reviewing : )**

"Nothing no prints on the door, nothing," shouted Greg from where he was dusting at the top of the stirs.

"Hey Sara Grissom thinks our cases are linking the officers taking that arrow across to them apparently they found a fake knife with blood" he shouted down to Sara who was taking pictures of cast off when it went pitch black.

"Greg the light" she shouted.

"I didn't touch it" he called reaching for his torch

As he swung it around below looking for Sara he caught a reflection a glint of something metal.

"ARGH"

The next thing he heard was Sara scream. She had turned round feeling someone's presences and assuming it was Greg when a hand grabbed her arm and she had been pushed backwards as something was clamped round her mouth and the world hazed before turning black.

"Sara. BACK UP NEEDED NOW" shouted Greg from the door forgetting the officer had gone he ran down the stairs barely keeping his footing in the dark.

Greg had only just made it to the bottom when hands grabbed him and the world faded.

"Well that was a bust a drunk with a fake knife and blood," sighed Warrick finishing taking pictures of the crowd.

"I don't see anyone with a knife" said Nick looking around.

"Hey here's the arrow," announced an officer handing it to Catherine. "The Vic's have been ID a Fiona White and Mark Jacobs one's a cadet and the others manger of a compensation firm"

"Power" commented Catherine

"So why isn't he here watching?" asked Nick "people who want to show they have power like to hang around show that they were there and we didn't see"

"They feel they've tricked us got one over by staying around it gives them….." Grissom tailed off "is there a officer at the other scene" he asked the man who just gave them the arrow.

"Scene's been cleared just me" he said.

"DAMN" shouted Grissom then shouting Brass and setting off down the street.

"Gris what's going on?" asked Nick

"If you wanted to show you had power and get one over the police what would you do"? Replied Grissom as Brass and two other officers ran down the street with them.

"Kill an officer and if not a CSI" said Nick his voice getting quieter.

"Why the hell did you leave," Warrick shouted at the officer.

"They told me too, scene's been cleared" he replied.

"Sara, Greg" shouted Catherine drawing her gun and running inside.

"Cath" came Greg's scream.

"Greg" shouted Nick as they tried to work out where the voice was coming from.

"Basement" shouted the officer knowing where her had left them. Brass got there first followed by the two officers.

The basement was empty.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!" screamed Catherine frustration quickly turning into sorrow.

"He's taken them," stated Warrick placing a hand on Cath's shoulder "and we'll find them"

"Ok Brass I want sent dogs here now, Nick go to the car get Sara and Greg's coats" ordered Grissom trying not to let what had happened sink in so he could do his job.

"Grissom all this blood…" started Catherine unable to finish what she was saying.

"There no trail I don't think hey were hurt," said Grissom looking around for drag marks.

"Gris" called Warrick form where he stood by a fire exit that wasn't shut properly

"Ok print it," he said as he and Catherine went outside "tyre marks" he said pointing to the ground as Catherine began taking pictures when Nick came back in.

"Sent dogs are on their way about five minutes" he said looming lost as everyone else had something to do.

"No need were looking for a car," replied Grissom

Sara woke groggy and confused the last thing she remember was the light going off and calling Greg, had she fallen in the dark and embarrassed herself.

"Sara" Greg softly called out her name.

"Hur" Sara turned her head making her feel nauseous as she realised she was laid below him. She could now tell she was on the floor of a car and Greg was on the backseat.

"Are you ok"? He whispered and Sara nodded but on trying to move her hands found the were bond behind her back which was making her arms uncomfortable, she could see Greg's bound at the front of him when the car stopped causing Greg to roll of the seat and land on top of Sara when the back door was flung open and the cool night air allowed in.

"RIGHT" a mans voice sounded and Greg's weight was pulled of Sara she saw him struggle against the man and then go limp as a cloth was placed round his face she saw the look in his eyes, he was frightened and so was she.

"Are you going to struggle?" asked the man and Sara replied by allowing herself to be pulled to her feet and dragged away from Greg who was laid on the floor. She considered crying out but they were no longer in a residential area but away from other people, a scream all you like situation.

She was led down stairs descending into darkness as her arms shock where he held a tight grasp on her. She had seen his face he was about forty and looked like a regular person but in her job she learned not to take things at face value. There was however something familiar about his face, but she didn't have time to look again as she was thrown hard against concrete floor in almost pitch dark. A few minutes later and she heard heavy footsteps approaching and Greg was laid next to her.

"Greg" Sara whispered is name but he didn't stir.

"Don't think abut moving the door will be locked," said the man grabbing her wrists and cutting her binds he did the same to Greg and Sara waited until she heard his footsteps disappear until he allowed her self to begin to cry. Once she started she couldn't stop she lay down next to Greg holding him as sobs racked her body.

"Grissom we got something" cried Nick waving his arms above the crowd they were now questioning. "A dark green SUV parked there for a while and then sped out" he called as Grissom approached.

"I'm on it" called Catherine turning and leaving.

"What time was this"? Asked Grissom.

"About eleven. My dog got out so I was trying to catch her when this car nearly came up the pavement it was going so fast"

"Did you see any of the registration?"

"No sorry"

"Thank you" said Grissom walking away with Nick.

"Catherine's gone to check the traffic camera's for around here and Warrick's still talking to people along with Brass. I need you to process the scene" Nick nodded and went off.

**TBC…..**


	3. Danger

**Thank you to:-**

**Icklebitodd**

**Kegel**

**Bene**

**Xombe**

"Greg" Sara saw his eye flutter

"Sara" he managed to open them for longer taking in the darkness and adjusting to it he noticed Sara's eyes were red and puffy.

"You ok"? She asked noticing he was staring at her.

"I think so" he replied his voice shaking slightly.

"Damn chloroform makes your eyes water" said Sara attempting a half smile. Greg nodding knowing it wasn't true but he felt he needed he to be strong now.

"Where is he?"

"Gone for now, I've tried the door it's locked"

"What about the window?" asked Greg pointing to the slit showing them they were in a basement.

"Can't reach" replied Sara.

"We can," he said getting to his feet and finding his balance had been affected.

"How longs he been gone"?

"A while so we have to be quick" she said as they reached the window they could see they were below ground level and getting out quickly would be hard with there been such a small gap.

"If he's near he'll hear us break it" said Sara

"Ok give me a leg up"

Sara braced he hands as Greg stood on them able to reach the window Sara held him as steady as she could.

"It's stuck" he called banging against it.

"Were going to have to risk it, you break it so you go first" he said as Sara made no attempt to get him down.

"Greg just do it" she called Greg looked at her he knew if he went the man was certain to get in before Sara could get out.

"Greg GO" she shouted. He turned his head away before breaking it with his elbow. It was then they heard the key turn in the lock. Greg hadn't even got his head out before footsteps descended the stairs.

The shrill sound of Grissom's phone broke the silence between the three CSI's left at the scene.

"Catherine" he answered

"Grissom we've got the SUV were following it now" she shouted

"Ok it went out on bolder highway speeding them turned left before we lose it" she called

"Ok that's out of town there not many places to go there" said Grissom as they went for the cars.

"Grissom" called Cath, as he was about to hang up on her.

"One camera's picked up a image" she paused "you remember Kevin form days"?

"He was sacked after he lost some of our evidence" he replied, "get on to any known address"

"On it" replied Catherine hanging up.

"Gris" asked Nick as they got in the car.

"It's revenge," he answered to a confused looking Warrick and Nick.

"Revenge?"

"Kevin West sacked for losing evidence and multiple complaints including sexual harassment form nearly all the female members of staff," said Grissom all in one breath as Nick suddenly caught on.

"Greg complained about him after he wreaked his lab when the results weren't what he wanted" Nick spoke softly knowing they needed to get to Sara and Greg fast.

Sara couldn't see anything in the blackness she felt it however. She felt Greg's weight move from her hands. She felt the sting as they knife went into her side and pain as it was withdrawn. She pressed a hand against her side feeling the warm blood flowing between her fingers; she pressed the other one over it falling to the floor.

Greg had fallen from her and landed on the floor a pain shot through his side when he landed on his torch reaching for it he heard Sara scream

Greg swung his torch around to see someone dressed in black about to stab Sara again. He dived head first at them punching them so they turned. He dropped his torch as the man lunged at him and he felt the knife slit his side. The pain made him lose his balance as a fist connected with his face he fell to the floor and the knife came down at him again. He managed to roll so that the knife cut at his right arm while he stumbled reaching around for the torch he heard sirens in the distance. The man heard this and ran before Greg could even aim he was gone.

"Sara" he shouted pressing one hand to his side to stem the bleeding and feeling around for her.

"Greg" she said quietly her breath ragged and forced.

"SARA" he headed towards her and saw his torch casting light he picked it up. Shinning the light to where he heard her voice her lit up her pale and sweaty face. He panned down to her side her hand pressed against it blood running through her fingers and polling on the floor.

"Sara" he edged closer.

"Your hurt" she commented looking at his arm that was soaked in blood.

"It's not deep," he said ignoring the stinging.

"It's ok. Have you got your phone?" he asked feeling Sara's pockets, as she couldn't speak but only concentrate on her breathing. He knew it was a stupid question if she had her phone she would have used it by now but for some reason he still looked in the vein hope it might appear.

"Sara stay awake ok. Grissom...will be…over here soon……wanting there evidence" said Greg in quick breaths at his side stung more and more.

"That would be us" managed Sara slumping to the floor.

"If you stay awake I'll wear my cape for the rest of the week"

"Need more than…that"

"I'll wear a suit"

"Birth….day"

"If that's what you like" he smiled gently putting his hand to her face and stroking her cheek. Sara's eyelids dropped.

"Don't give up on me now Sidle, your not getting out of saying that" he shouted at her "please Sara" he called with tear sin his eyes "don't leave me"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Grissom pulled up at the edge of the highway his phone rang.

"Catherine"

"Grissom we've got a possible address I'm just behind you"

Grissom turned round to see two police cars pull up behind him.

"Where?"

"West Street, 45 a hunters lodge used to be registered in Kevin's name but the lese ran out two months ago, no one else has rented it" while Cath was saying all this Grissom had pull ed off in the direction of west street with the police cars following.

The hut was looking derelict. As they approached they could hear noise. Brass drew his gun along with everyone else and began slowly approaching the building. Brass was at the door when her heard a scream that actually made his grip on his gun falter.

There was suddenly noise from behind footsteps. Several officers ran round the back. All Catherine heard was shooting before gunshots filled the air.

"Suspect down ambulance require" came over the radio as Brass nodded and went inside.

"HELP" came Greg's voice at the footstep.

"Greg" screamed Catherine trying to workout where the voice was coming from.

"Greg" called Warrick again stood next to door.

"Down here" he called pushing the door to the basement open his gun still drawn.

"SARA'S HURT" shouted Greg as Grissom flicked the light switch half way down then saw Sara lad in Greg's arms on the floor.

"Her breathing's shallow" he cried as Catherine ran down with Nick.

"Ambulance required," shouted Warrick getting on his radio as Brass and Grissom went to get first aid kit's

"Sara" called Catherine gently slapping the side of her face.

"It's ok man she'll be ok," said Nick pulling Greg back slightly and looking at his wounds.

Catherine ran down the stairs carrying the first aid kits. She grabbed a dressing out and pinned it to Sara's side making her wince.

"Ok Sara hang on" Catherine was desperately trying not to let the panic in her voice show.

"Is Greg ok?" stuttered Sara.

"I'm fine, just concentrate on yourself" replied Greg trying to fend Nick of him.

"Greg your not helping" Nick said in a firm yet calm voice. Greg gave in and allowed Nick to tape some gauze to his side. Tears were flowing down the side of his face and he didn't realise it but his hands were shaking.

"Grissom" whispered Catherine "where's the ambulance?" she asked trying not to worry Sara.

"It's coming" Grissom reassured her bending down to look where the blood was flowing through Cath's fingers.

"Paramedics" shouted Brass as two men descended the stairs carrying a gurney.

"Can you walk" one stopped and asked Greg who didn't answer but started up the stair followed by Nick.

"Just look after her," Greg told the man wiping the tears from his face.

"Grissom" Brass came over to Grissom as he gently pulled Catherine away from Sara so the paramedic could work.

"Ok were ready" the paramedic wheeled Sara by on the gurney.

"Come on Catherine we'll follow" Warrick and Grissom gently took either side of her and lead her up the stairs to where Nick was stood watching them load Sara in. he stood and watched as Greg took her hand and then as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Sara you still with me?" asked Greg his voice now back to a stable tone.

"Where'd you think I was going?" she said managing a smile. "I want my reward for staying awake," she added. Greg blushed at this but a huge smile played across his face.

"Maybe later" he whispered stroking side of her face as a oxygen mask was placed over it.

"Ok" Sara voice was becoming distant. Greg looked at the paramedic panicked.

"Sara are you feeling sleepy?" asked the man cheeking something on a screen.

"Yes" mumbled Sara.

"Ok sweetheart I need you stay awake ok" he said grabbing a bag of saline form the side and sticking a needle in her arm which made Greg cringe.

"She needs blood" he called to the man in front who radioed something in.

"Come on Sara" Greg squeezed her hand as leaning over the was reminded of his own injuries his side stung and his jaw hurt but he knew that was nothing but bruising.

"Ok were here"

Greg was pushed out the ambulance and forced to sit in a wheelchair eh looked down at his side blood had soaked through his bandage and was staining his hand that he had been holding over it.

"Is she going to be ok?" he asked the nurse who was pushing him in as he saw the gurney carrying Sara rushed by him.

"She's got the best doctors"

Greg knew that was a way of answering with out promising anything so he allowed himself to sit on a bed and prodded. He gritted his teeth through the pain as his side was stitched just wanting it to be done to he could see Sara.

"Right done" smiled the doctor standing up as Greg examined the white dressing taking up most of his side. And rotated his right arm which also had stitches and a bandage ending just below his elbow.

"Can I see her?" he asked.

"She's in emergency surgery at the minute all get I doctor to come and talk to you. Your friends have arrived" Greg sighed surgery made him panic although he knew that with that sort of wound she would most likely need it.

"Hey Greg how you doing?" asked Nick sitting don next to him.

"Ok" he mumbled

"They told us about Sara. They said she should be out soon," said Warrick reassuringly.

"You know Sara's not going to give up" smiled Cath weakly hugging him so not to hurt him. "And neither are, you did great tonight" she said smiling proudly at him.

"Yer man you did good" added Nick patting his shoulder.

Grissom just simply nodded at Greg but that was enough to how proud he was of both him and Sara.

"What happen to him?" asked Greg.

"He's in a different hospital, officer shot him in the leg as he tried to run. There's a good chance he'll get the death penalty," answered Grissom.

"I never thought Kevin could do this"

"People can do things you wouldn't dream of, just be glad your ok" smiled Cath.

"Hello are Greg Sanders," asked a doctor coming up

"Yes"

"Miss Sidle's been taken to recovery. There wasn't to much internal damage, so she should make a quick recovery"

Greg felt the warm tears run down his cheeks at these words.

"She's awake but still very groggy if you want to see her I'll take you up but you'll have to go in two at a time" he said as Greg went to get of the bed forgetting is stitches and winced.

"Come on Greg I'll push" smiled Cath grabbing his wheel chair as he slide in.

"Greg" a nurse suddenly called out his name "we need you to sign some forms" Greg sighted

"You go up tell her I'm on my way," sighed Greg as Cath patted him on the shoulder.

"Hi" smiled a nurse as they approached Sara's room.

"Were her to see Sara…..Miss Sidle" Grissom corrected himself.

"Yes. You can all go in but only for a short time. She seems pretty awake. Is one of you Greg?"

"He's on is way" replied Cath

"She's asking for him" smiled the nurse.

"Hey there" smiled Catherine going in and bending down and hugging Sara who looked as if she'd gone six rounds in the ring. Her skin was pale and bruised around her jaw. There was a drip going in her arm, her eyes were blood shot and a oxygen tube ran round her face.

"Hi" croaked Sara "Greg" she asked trying to look around

"He's coming he's fine" said Nick patting her hand.

"I'm not a dog," she said managing a week smile

"How you feel?" asked Warrick not sure of what to say

"Like someone ran a knife through me," replied Sara.

"Sorry" offered Warrick

"You look tired well come back tomorrow" said Nick looking at Warrick

"Yer get well soon," he said bending down and much to Sara's surprise kissing her forehead

"I must get attacked more often"

"Sleep. That thing you hardly ever do, try it you feel better" said Grissom managing a smile at her

"Never heard of it" smiled Sara.

"Just get well. I need some one to keep Hodges away from me" he said receiving a smile from everyone "what I find him just as annoying a everyone else" he said leaving with Nick and Warrick.

"So you and Greg?" smiled Catherine

"He just saved my life I think that earns points" replied Sara

"And you flirting with each other for oh five years doesn't count. Or the fact you agreed to go to dinner with him"

"You were busy" counted Sara.

"Greg made sure of that" smiled Catherine hugging her "go for it. Be happy" smiled Catherine. As Cath left she ran into Greg.

"Hey" he smiled going in and taking Sara's hand.

"You ok?" she asked

"Me I'm fine. You're the one who scared everyone"

"Thanks Greg"

"Hey it's my job to rescue damsels in distress" he smiled

"I'm a damsel now am I?" smiled Sara her eyelids dropping.

"Well you were in distress at least" smiled Greg.

"You too. Will you stay?" asked Sara closing her eyes

"Sure" smiled Greg taking her hand.

When Sara woke the next morning Greg was sat in the seat next to her, his hand in hers but something was different.

"Hey" grinned Greg. Sara then realised what it was he was no longer wearing his clothes but a while hospital gown.

"And now for you reward, fro staying awake" grinned Greg getting up "if you agree to go to diner with me on a date" he smiled playing with the tie on his gown.

"Yes" smiled Sara then Greg undid his robe dropping it to the floor.

"Why Mr Sander's that leaves nothing to the imagination" smiled Sara.

THE END   



End file.
